experiment_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Marino Family Massacre
The , also known as the New Years Massacre by Staten Island locals, was an incident occuring 3 days after New Years Day in which Joseph Everest murdered, and almost completely purged, the Marino Crime Family. After the death of his mother, Joseph discovered that the Marino's were the main conspiritors in her death, and sought answers. Consumed with rage and guilt, the young dormant Conduit touched the darkness and gave into the Will of the Flesh and massacred almost the entire family within the residence, sparing only women and children, and paid no attention to the telepathic voice of Ichigo Utagawa, who spoke to Everest in an attempt to prevent the carnage. Background Prelude Incident Aftermath After the incident, the phones in the police department were ringing off the hooks about reports of a black hooded man who marched into the Marino Manor with a shotgun, killing people within sight. After three days of investigation, the case was closed as many of the officers with the Staten Island Police Department were under the dime and countenance of the Marino family, and were happy to see them gone. The three days that the S.I.P.D. "investigated" were indeed used to pinpoint the perpetrator of the murder, not to book him for a sentence in prison, but instead to thank him for freeing them from the tyrannical reign of the Marino crime family. S.I.P.D. scanned the entire Island but drew up no results, they had enlisted the help of the Queens, Brooklyn, The Bronx, and even Manhattan police departments as they were desperate to locate the killer. All the four borough's had no results nor any leads, however, the M.P.D. had discovered a very strong lead- roughly six months prior, a woman under the countenance of the DeMarco crime family was killed by thugs of the Marino family- Sienna Everest (née Guerra)- as the result of a property dispute. In light of this strong lead, they attempted to make contact with the legal head of the house, James Alvarez, but to no avail, as he refused to comment and hung up the phone immediately. Sergeant Martin of the M.P.D. used Sienna's records to draw up her address so to speak with Alvarez personally, but when they pulled up, an 8-year-old boy answered the door. Martin asked the young boy if his father was in, to which he said that he died a long time ago but his brother was the head of the household and that he was doing something religious in the guest house which he said shouldn't be disturbed. Not wanting to offend, Martin instead asked if he knew if his brother was home or out on Jan. 4 in the evening, to which he stated that he knew and said he was home. With that lead now dead, it was official that the Marino Killer's official identity was lost forever, however, his identity would've been known if Joseph wasn't in the guest house, stripped naked and begging God for forgiveness. After committing the egregious event, Joseph's anger had subsided and became completely enveloped in grief, shame, and sorrow for what he had done- acting in anger and taking vengeance against several innocent people not involved with his beloved mother's murder. Joseph decided to lock himself away in his guest house, then proceeded to strip himself naked, fasted, eating only bread and water, laid down on the floor, and began begging God to forgive him for what he had done, by reading Psalm 51 aloud . He would do this for three days straight. On the third day, when he began to lift himself up, he saw a man in white robes kneeling in front of him and lifting his face up; this was the Holy Spirit answering his three day long prayer. Joseph was weeping, as he believed he was blessed to be the only one able to physically see the Holy Spirit, He said that his prayer had been forgiven a long time ago and that he should get up and quit neglecting his loved ones and his responsibilities. Joseph vowed never to commit such a sin ever again, the Holy Spirit scalded him for saying such a thing, saying that the heart and soul never forget such a vow and will never forget to remind him of it. He said to, instead of vowing to never commit the sin again, live a life of peace and kindness, Joseph then got up, got dressed, and did exactly as instructed. It was this three-day long event that convinced Ichigo Utagawa that Joseph was indeed the long foretold Chosen One instead of his father like he and many others originally believed. During Joseph's prayer and fast, the item that Ichigo used as a surveillance device was hung over a counter and in the direction Joseph was laying, so Ichigo had watched over Joseph the entire time he fasted. Unbeknownst to Joseph, his three day fast was actually the fulfillment of a prophecy called "A Man Like David", the prophecy spoke of the Chosen One, who, after committing an egregious sin, fasted and prayed for three days "in a way like David": by rendering himself naked and begging forgiveness by singing a psalm. It was this prophecy that initially created doubt in Ichigo of Joseph's father being the Chosen One, as he stated that his father had never returned from a three-day missing period spiritually rejuvenated. Legacy Trivia References Navigation Category:Important terms Category:World of EXPERIMENT Category:Events Category:Massacres Category:War For New York